July 1, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The July 1, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 1, 2019 at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. Episode summary Natalya vs Lacey Evans In two weeks, Baron Corbin and Lacey Evans have a rare opportunity to win two titles in one fell swoop — Seth Rollins’ Universal Championship and Becky Lynch’s Raw Women’s Title — and Raw gave the audience something of a preview as to how that dynamic might work come bell time at Extreme Rules. While Evans was the only one of the two to compete, Corbin was an active coach in The Sassy Southern Belle’s effort against Natalya and even got involved when the comparatively inexperienced Evans found herself at the mercy of the veteran Natalya. Corbin tripped up The Queen of Harts as she started to roll, allowing Evans to recover and clock the Canadian with the Woman’s Right. It was both a savvy interference to boost Evans’ confidence and a statement from Corbin. After all, his status as Universal Champion might come down to a woman who’s been notable for “almost” beating Becky Lynch. Clearly, he’s not going to allow “almost” to be the last word this time around. Seth Rollins & Becky Lynch vs Mike & Maria Kanellis Mike Kanellis has been on something of a quest to boost his star on 205 Live of late; if Raw is any indication, he and his wife Maria might be biting off more than they can chew, as the husband-and-wife-duo challenged Seth Rollins & Becky Lynch to a Mixed Tag Team Match in the hopes of supplanting them as WWE’s pre-eminent power couple. It did not go well for them. Rollins overwhelmed Mike and forced him to tag in Maria, thereby summoning Becky in per Mixed Tag roles. Becky gladly would have thrown fists had Maria not weaseled out of it by grabbing the mic at ringside and claiming she was pregnant before berating Mike for not being man enough to be the father. Becky quickly changed course by submitting Mike with the Dis-arm-her, though his troubles were just beginning: Maria got in the ring and unloaded on her husband for his perceived lack of manhood, claiming the only “man” in the ring was Lynch, and she might have been better off if Becky was the father of her children. And if you're Mike Kanellis, after tonight, the workplace grievances of 205 Live are probably looking pretty tame in comparison right about now. Carmella vs Nikki Cross Is Alexa Bliss playing Nikki Cross? Carmella seems to think so, and she may have inadvertently proven her point by beating The Goddess in an impromptu match stemming from a confrontation on “A Moment of Bliss” where Carmellaquestioned why Cross' defeat of Bayley on SmackDown LIVE led to a title match for Bliss instead of Nikki herself. The Princess of Staten Island’s flash pin of Alexa led Nikki to challenge Carmella instantly thereafter, and Cross dispatched Mella with the swinging neckbreaker in a matter of minutes. Alexa was quick to join in the spotlight, raising her hand alongside Cross and declaring “We won!” That she lost her own match made no difference. After all, a win for Nikki Cross is a win for Alexa Bliss. Results * Singles Match: Lacey Evans (w/ Baron Corbin) defeated Natalya * Mixed Tag Team Match: Becky Lynch & Seth Rollins defeated Maria Kanellis & Mike Kanellis by submission * Singles Match: Carmella defeated Alexa Bliss (w/ Nikki Cross) * Singles Match: Nikki Cross (w/ Alexa Bliss) defeated Carmella Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Sarah Schreiber Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Lacey Evans Category:Episodes featuring Maria Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Cross Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:WWE television episodes